Jingle Village
Jingle Village is found far north and it always has a snowy climate. At one time the peaceful village had one of the Red Ribbon Armies main bases next to it, however this was destroyed by Goku. An ex RR Android named Eighter (Android 8) still lives here to this day looking over the village. Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:RP Areas Bastion and Kohaku: not just another monkey?Category:Locations Bastion is flying around the snowy village acting like a kid at christmas "IT'S SNOWING yay it never snowed in chazke" he makes snowmen and shapes some of them like people he knows like toko and monarch for some reason the monarch one has a big head. Kohaku walked through the snow, his jacket left at home, he ignored the cold as he continued to walk. He had his hands in his pockets as the breeze passed him and his T-shirt (Shirt sleeve shirt with a collar). "Hmm, it's warm today, why?" He shrugged as snow continued to fall on him. He noticed someone in the distance, building snowmen, Kohaku began to slowly approach him. Bastion seems to hear him just from the crunching of snow as he walks "a little cold for just a shirt don't you think? oh and watch out about 4 steps forward there is a bit of a pit fall" he hasnt turned around at all when saying this. Kohaku grinned, "Na, it's warm" He holds his arms out and jumps over the pit fall, doing a mid air spin. He lands, perfectly fine, "I'm Kohaku Tsuki, The Amber Moon" He smiles taking a step back by accident and falling into the pit fall, he lands at the bottom with the sound of a loud 'CRUNCH' "O-oww..." Bastion turns around and goes to the pit fall and looks down "i'll give you a 9 for the jump but a 3 for sticking the landing" he offers a hand to help him up "you ok? uh Kohaku was it?" He accepts, getting out of the pit fall and brushing the snow off of his shirt, "I'm alright thanks, and yeah, Kohaku" He performs a two finger salute, "Who might you be?" Bastion does the same sort of salute back but looks like he is purely doing it out of mimicry "Bastions the name, Bastion Allara nice to meet you. Hmm" he looks at kouheis tail "ah a saiyan, got to say after meeting monarch and gokan i have been meeting loads of saiyans compared to the zero i met before them" Kohaku laughs slightly, "Only half Saiyan, sadly" He looks at Bastion, from head to toe, "I'm guessing you're an Android, different feel of power level then I've met before" Kohaku nervously smiles. Bastion smiles "I get that a lot, i'm mostly human but yeah the android side steals the show a bit" he notices Kohakus nervous smile "hey relax i don't bite, oh right my powerlevel don't worry easily fixable" he takes a deep breath and his powerlevel almost disappears completely "there we go that a little better?" "It's not your power level, most of the people I meet want to fight straight off the bat" He sighs, "Gets a little annoying after a while" He nervously laughs. "ah i understand now, yeah some people can be a little eager. You can relax i don't jump into fights, not saying i wouldnt pass up the offer but not today, today is a snow day for me" he continues gathering snow he seems to be making a female figure clearly demonic and it is very highly detailed for a snow sculpture. Kohaku laughs, picking up some snow and forming a snowball, "Pleasure to meet you Bastion" He throws the snow ball far away from him. He turns back to the Android/Human, "So..." He sits on the ground, picking up some snow and forming a base for a snowman. He finishes up his snow figure he even made a small plaque with Azmo written on it "there we go and i tihnk i'm done, so yeah only fighting i may do is snowball fights as it never hurts to take a day to wind down" he starts gathering snow and making a mound of snowballs. By this time Kohaku had made seven large snow spheres, each resembling a Dragon Ball, 1 star to 7 star. He laughs a little, looking back to Bastion and saw the large mound of snowballs, his eyes widened in awe. "Never hurts to be prepared, say what are those supposed to be? i cant say i have seen anything like that before?" as he says this he takes out a phone and takes a picture of the snow figures though it takes him a bit as he clearly hasnt use a phone much "you'd think a guy with limbs more complex than this phone would be able to figure it out" he seems to be looking around wearily ".... i can sense him what is he up too?" The Date Roxas walks down the snowy path, holding hands with Harmony, laughing and smiling together. Axel remains perched an inch above Roxas' shoulder. Roxas leans in for a quick kiss. Harmony boops Roxas's nose with her finger, letting out a slight giggle. "Gotcha!" Roxas opens his eyes, slightly embarrassed. Roxas boops Harmony's nose back. "Gotcha" Roxas says as he sticks his tongue out. Harmony stuck her tongue out in response as they passed a snowbank, where she stopped and looked at it in curiosity - before jumping in - headfirst, at that. Roxas looks slightly surprised, he then burst out laughing. Only to realize Harmony completely blends in with the snow. He pets Axel, "Where'd she go?" Roxas says jokingly Harmony managed to turn around, a :D expression clearly visible as her head stuck out of the snowbank. Roxas begins to die of laughter, he then molds a snowball and tosses it gently on Harmony's stomach. Harmony pouts, before Roxas found himself pushed by an unknown force, face-first into the snowbank. "Wo-" Roxas gets cut off as he falls "Bleh", Roxas stays silent for a second. He begins to speak but it's a bit muffled as he still is face down "This snow tastes realy good" he says jokingly. He rolls on his back, and lay there next to Harmony, with axel on his stomach. Harmony, still smiling, rests her head on Roxas's shoulder, opting to remain there as well. Roxas looks into her eyes, her little nose a bit rid. He chuckles a bit "You're so cute" he smiles. He then looks up at the clouds, petting Harmony's head as it rest on his shoulder. Harmony remained there for a few moments, when it began snowing. She remained pretty much perfectly still, despite slowly starting to get covered in snow. Axel starts to run around in a circle on Roxas' stomach. Roxas chuckles, "You ok lil buddy?" Axel flashes blue to indicate he is ok. "Soooo" he says to no one in particular. Harmony raised her head out of the snow, looking at Roxas in curiosity. "What do you wanna do?" Roxas asked, while raising his hand to the sky and observing it out of boredom. Harmony just looked down towards Axel, grinning. Axel immediately hides in Roxas' hood. "Axel is'' off limits''" he says with serious face. Harmony pouted, getting up and looking around at the snow falling. Roxas realizes that Harmony has been looking at the snow in curiosity often, "Have you ever seen Snow before?" Roxas questions "Nope!" She says, cheerily, falling backwards, back into the snowbank.